


Mikey Won't Wake Up

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fights, Gen, Mild Language, Near Death, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: After being slammed through the roof of an abandoned building, Mikey is dying and they have to figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Heckernickel on Instagram for helping me by editing this. I could've never done it without her :)

Something was unnerving about the silence in the lair. I mean it was unusual, but...of course, it would be.

...He hasn't woken in five days.

We left him to soak in the bathtub because it was how he would still get water in his body and some other scientific shit Donnie spouted after the first two days.

After the fourth day, Donnie carried Mikey back to the lab, put an IV drip in, and monitored him from then on.

It hurt, seeing Mikey dangle by his neck off that high rise. Especially by Sp-... _Slash_...

Then, Instead of tossing him off like a normal person, 

_"What's _ **wrong** _, Raph? I thought he annoyed you?" Slash's fingers tightened and Mikey squeaked, hands scrabbling at Slash's. _

_I was immobile, watching Slash turn to Mikey, who was a darkening colour, squeezing his eyes shut in pain._

_Just as I was about to move, to stab Slash in the fucking neck, so I could grab my brother, Slash shifted... throwing his arm up._

Instead, h-he threw him through the abandoned building's roof, causing a cave-in, crushing us under the debris and rubble. More of Mikey, though, who crashed through three stories.

It was only after I had pulled Mikey from the mess of the aftermath that I promised I would never give Slash a chance to redeem himself.

Because Mikey was broken. Because He was hardly breathing- hardly LIVING- his body was just slowly giving up. He was deteriorating.

And in some way, I feel I've never given him the respect he deserved. I feel I didn't give him enough hope to pull himself out of this.

He was amazing at ninjutsu, and could beat Leo himself if he would just focus- he could flex his ability in any way. He was creative and often caught people off guard with a single move.

And yet.. I treated him like trash.   
Trying desperately to toughen him for a world that we would never meet, though… he was already strong. In fact, the strongest out of us.

_"It's-" Mikey choked on his breath, trying to keep it under control. "I'm fine...I'm almost out...Just-" He tried to get away, away from this world by closing his eyelids, snapping them open to stare up, even as pain coursed through his body._

_"No; C'mon Mikey, you know better- You know better than to leave us. Y-You gotta be strong Mikey. Hell, you're already strong- But you gotta be... You gotta stay-" Mikey had already slipped as I sobbed on his chest, tears dripping down as I pushed my mask above my eyes._

He smiled in the face of danger and laughed when something hurts way too much. He always looked for the light even in the dark.

He still had a smile on his face when he disappeared into the dark. It was a painful grin, and to know it was fake- It fell when he fell.

And yet, now there was no one... No one to help bring a smile to my face. No one to make Leo chuckle softly or get Donnie to burst out laughing.

I hated hearing those words come out of Don's mouth. 

_"Wake him up!" I shouted, angry and emotional. "I'm trying!" Donnie shouted back, at a loss of ideas or anything to wake him. "TRY HARDER!"_

_Donnie's head snapped to me, a wave of ice-cold anger blooming in his eyes. Donnie was usually calm, and especially towards me, but Mikey wasn't waking, and I was on the verge of a mental break down._

_"I can't-" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!?" "I CAN'T WAKE UP HIM, _ **RAPH** _." He stressed my name. "DON'T YOU SEE?! EVEN PIZZA WON’T WAKE HIM!" Donnie cried, and at that moment I realized both of us were crying. I'm sure Donnie realized that too._

_I turned my head away, I felt like collapsing, but instead, Donnie wrapped his arms tight around me, and we both sobbed. I held Donnie like a lifeline. He might as well be. Everything was too much._

"You know, Fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind." I look over my shoulder, the leader, and second youngest, he had an indifferent face, but his eyes showed slight anger boiling underneath and something that mocked sadness and pity.

I turn back to Mikey, eyes staring at the unconscious turtle, and wonder for a moment, 'what if he needs a blanket?'   
"You got that from your Space Hero junk," I mumble, eyes scanning his limbs. Mikey was always cold.

He reluctantly got the turtle gene where the cold could put him to sleep. "Doctor Who, and it's not junk." I scoff, Leo standing next to me to watch Mikey too. "You think he needs a blanket?" Leo turned to me, his eyes shining in amusement, along with a smile. Perhaps he was mad at Slash?

"I reckon. I can't believe Donnie would let something that important slip his mind..." "Well...It's not like he's awake to whine about it." "Still, I can hear his voice.." They both looked at Donnie who dragged Mikey's warmest and biggest blanket behind him, tossing it on top of his brother.

"How's he?" Donnie glanced at Mikey, taking in the question. "He's fine... For now, at least. I didn't..." He closed his eyes preparing himself for the next words. "Mikey… isn't just getting worse. His body, his brain, his everything is giving up. He's barely hanging on, and… and he's only got a few days left."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Heckernickel is my wonderful editor for these chapters, now I do make some adjustments that I see fit for the story, but she does most of it.

[OC presented in the Chapter](https://www.deviantart.com/somethingbetterthan/art/Update-810883429)

I couldn't explain how much that hurt me. I couldn't tell you the sudden jarring pain and realization that sent through my body. What I did remember was slamming my fist on the bed, eyes staring at Mikey.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I heard it ring in the room. My vision grew blurry, tears soaking into my mask. Exhaling heavily, my breath shuddering in pain, I whispered. "You...You know better than _this_…" I sobbed.

-

In the darkness, another person crept forward, skin, clothes, and precious leather bag forming around their shoulder and side. They were careful of how they stepped, eyes peering at the three turtle brothers each in their mixed thoughts.

The first to notice them was blue, as he draws out his sword. "You have 5 seconds to tell your business and how you got in here." Red whirled around to see her, sais at the ready, and Purple hopped over the bed, body in the way, protecting Orange.

A smirk grew on their face as they stepped closer into the light.

A girl with brown skin stepped out into the white glow, wearing what looked to be a traditional Chinese dress, a Qipao, and bands creating an X across her chest.

She wore dark grey cotton tights and black slip-on shoes. A brown leather messenger bag draped down from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Her hair was black, with purple streaks running down her bangs and the two strips of hair over her shoulders. She wore a sleeve on her right arm that came up to mid-upper arm, and down to her middle finger.

A wide smile replaced her unwelcomed smirk just seconds ago. "I'm here to get your brother back!" There's a beat of silence, the words running through their heads again.

"Impossible. He's unconscious! What are you going to do? Who are you!?" She sighed heavily, eyes annoyed but otherwise, she was in a good mood. If Red wasn't such a jerk.

"I am...essentially a guardian. I've been sent to protect your family. But I put it lightly, I can protect from spirits and demons. However, I can't protect from mortal problems. I'm here to fix Orange's soul. Part of him doesn't want to go back, preventing him from returning." She smiles, hoping it explained who she was. She was vague for a reason.

"Why?"

She snaps her head to the leader, and her smile falls slowly. "Because of you three." Each of them took it differently. Something clicked in Purple and Blue, but Red was left alone. "What the _FUCK_ are you talking about?"

Her eyes narrow, eyes staring down at the second oldest. "You three hurt him. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but,"

The anger that flared in his eyes, sais spinning dangerously between his fingers. She saw the start of a fight.

"Tell you what lady, you can't just stumble into our home, telling us, our _BROTHER_ is afraid of _US_. If anything you should be fearful."   
"And if I'm not?" Her fingers slid down her side and into her bag.

She knew how he could jump into fights; She was prepared for that. Blue assessed her, eyes scanning the bag as he put an arm in front of Red before he could move.

"Do you think it's wise to fight our guardian?" "She's a fucking lunatic." She pulls a tanto blade- one larger than the ones they created- out. Her fingers grasping it, slightly flicking it, as she stands ready. "You should listen to your brother."

In a matter of seconds, she disappears.

White-hot pain bloomed on Red's skin, standing immobile in the split seconds she was gone. She appeared again, kicking him to a kneeling position from behind, dissipating before reappearing and standing in front of Red.

"I have a job to do. I have to help Orange."

"HE HAS A FUCKING NAME!" She glares at the downed turtle. "I have to help Michelangelo." She stressed angrily. "If you want help, come with me after Donatello bandages you." She sighs, her arms drop slowly and eyes softening. 

"Why? You almost fucking took me out!"

She looked at him, sadness showing in her eyes. Purple was staring at Red, and Blue watched her with such intensity, never once leaving his gaze from her face or letting his guard down. The blade was nearly tantalizing, but she knew better than to let her physical body get hurt.

"Your brother is stuck in Limbo. He doesn't want to escape nor does he realize he's leaving the mortal realm each second he wanders the world of sentenced souls. If… If you can't help me fix this, your brother… He'll… Well, he'll die."

Two pairs of eyes snapped to her. Blue's guard dropped for a second before anger replaced it. 

"Die?" 

"Mortally. He will lose himself in Limbo. He's already forgetting who he is or who you are. He just knows he doesn't want to leave, and yet he wants too. He's terrified. He needs you the most, Raphael. He needs you; Donatello and Leonardo. He needs his brothers."

Red looks up at her, eyes boring into her own, as she held out a hand. He grabs it, pulling himself up. "At least I know you can protect him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue thanking my editor, Heckerneckle, until she realizes that I love her a lot for doing this and for being my friend :)

Raph stared at her letting Donnie pull him to the medkit, blood spilled down his arm and face; but he didn't feel it. Leo approached her, blade still drawn. "Turn around, face the wall, and keep your hands above your head."

"Whatever gains your trust." She turned, arms above her head, eyes staring at the darkened wall. It was a quiet second before she spoke.

"When… When Rat Dad-"   
She muttered a moment. 

"Hamato Yoshi; When Yoshi was lost, his soul traveled alone, just to guide you four through the toughest part of your lives. I helped him back. He only asked I keep his soul from being astray when I confronted him about it."

"Red- ah, shit- April O'Neil was a huge help in bringing him back to his body." She said casually, her head turning barely even an inch when Leo told her to turn back around.

"Hockey Stick- Casey Jones, he's Red-" She sighed, her nicknames for the family a reminder she was an outsider viewing on the inside.

"What's with the nicknames?" 

She turned, ignoring the growl she received to peer at Donnie. "As I've said, I'm a guardian sent to protect your family. I know each of your names individually and by my own, nicknames. It gets… lonely in the void."

She smiled softly at the fond memory of sitting next to one of the brothers in the pit, even if they didn't know she was there.

She turned back, mouth shut for the rest of the moment, mulling over her thoughts. It was a long, quiet moment before she heard Leo speak. "If you could bring Mikey back, why didn't you?"

"I did. I confronted him with a warm smile, and he trusted me because I was the only thing that had colour in that grey scaled world. But he was reluctant. He didn't want to see you, or the world."

"I let him be... and he wandered too far." She failed to protect their family, and she bowed her head. "I thought by letting him explore Limbo, he realized this world was not as bad as that cold and lonely place." She bit her lip.

"I was cast aside by my friends and family for protecting such weakened animals. When Hamato Yoshi was mutated, with you four close behind, I was told to return for a new family. But I had gotten so close to Yoshi, I couldn't do that to him."

"What's your name?" This time it was Leo who spoke. She turned to fully face him. 

"I'm Angelica. You're probably the only one who remembers me, Blue." Her hand fell to his cheek, thumbing his cheekbone. Angelica smiled softly, but the leader was indifferent to her kind hand.

She saddened. "It was so long ago, and yet you were so small… You trusted me with such a kid-friendly kindness. You were so scared at first, but you were brave enough to hold my hand as I helped you back to the mortal realm."

Angelica shook her head, turning towards the two oldest. "You're finished, correct?" Donnie finished wrapping the gauze. "Raph, I know you're not going to like this, but this arm is worse than the other. I'd like you to be careful."

"We shouldn't run into any trouble." It was said with such an air of confidence.   
"But… If we don't arrive soon, the Reaper will take him. By then it's too late, and his body will perish. Are we ready?"

"Just like that? We're just going to leave? Leave Mikey by himself?" Angelica shook her head. "I've asked a familiar to protect him." The three looked incredulous at the dog that barked happily who seemed to appear out of thin air.

"A mutt?" 

"Not any mutt. He's a familiar and can take on terrifying roles if he so chooses." She bent down patting the top of the dog's head. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" The dog yipped, eyes turning over to the three turtles; eyes landing on Leo. He barked at the turtle, recognizing just as she did.

The dog grew in size, slowly growing more menacing with each second. The turtles now understood the horrors of this beast. "Ready?" Angelica stretched out her hand, and slowly the hands moved in. Donnie was first, trusting her with his life. Leo was a bit reluctant but placed his hand on top.

Raph was a bit more stubborn, eyes more questioning than anger filled. "I promise, if I had bad intentions I wouldn't be so hurried to help you." He looked at Angelica and with a heavy hand, placed it on top of his brother's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now officially say that, I am DONE with this book, and all 11 chapters. I just need my editor heckerneckle on insta to proof read what I wrote. :)

A warmth spread through us and I closed my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the silence. It wasn't a livable silence. I exhaled. It was louder than I expected.

This place didn't have an unwelcome or even welcoming feeling. It felt off; like I couldn't feel anything yet everything at once was touching me. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking out the darkness.

It was then that I realized I wore a mask, as did my brothers, who hadn’t come to their senses. Angelica also had a face, but it was stiff and different as if it'd cried many tears.

She pulled out a tissue from her bag slowly wiping her mask from the black that trailed down, and then to my brothers who have yet to be awoken. 

"Where...?"

"The void. I couldn't access Limbo from the realm, so I brought us here. However, once your brothers wake from the shock I will need to explain the masks."

"Shock?" 

"Your bodies still rest where you are," She raises her hand, waving it over the black. We are standing next to our bodies, slumped over in various seated positions. Her body is the only thing that wasn't there. "But your soul still has feelings and consciousness, meaning it felt itself being ripped from its body far too quick for it to be comfortable." She smiled in thought, or at least from what I could tell.

"The void could bring you and I anywhere it wanted." Angelica's hand moved, but must less wide, most likely out of a habit of not doing much. A world of blue filled the black, and we were under the sea; fish swimming around in coral, and she turns to the side, smiling at what she wanted to show me.

"Atlantis!" She flipped her hand, bringing up a place of gold and riches. "El Dorado! I could take us to so many places but," She paused, and she moved both hands, using an expanding motion to bring up- "Limbo."

The world was grey and white, never truly a color that spoke of volume. It looked like a blank canvas and I almost wondered if Mikey found some paint to graffiti the walls.   
"Woah." Came the surprised response. Donnie's mask is clear of the black fluids as she starts working on Leo's. Mine must have already been clean, and I reached up, finding that, indeed, it was.

Leo shoved her back, body jerking in pain. He turned, pushing up the mask and upheaving a black substance. 

"Leo-" 

I make a move for him, but Angelica stops me. "He's fine, though it is very painful to puke tar, it's common for a soul that returns to the Void or Limbo."

"Common?" 

"There has been more than one instance of a person returning to the Void, regardless if they have just died or still alive. If they've never met in Limbo or the Void before they died, the first thing they do is throw up. If they are a returning soul they will puke the second time and maybe a third time. It's weird logic and our science is strange but bare with me. Which brings me to the mask."

She lets Leo wipe his mouth, the void soaking the tar up, adding it to the darkness, as he stands up straight, and she tugs the mask down his face. "I am the gatekeeper to Limbo, I know every soul that enters and exits, whether they are alive or dead. I am not the only one. But the mask, they play an extremely important role."  
She says, teaching us of Limbo. 

"Wearing masks lets the souls perceive us as other souls. You shouldn't even DARE take off your masks. It protects you from losing yourself to the Reaper, and the souls from panicking at a living person inside Limbo. Some souls are violent, some are scared. Each has a personality. DO NOT disturb anyone who isn't wearing a mask or in colour. Michelangelo is a Living Soul sent here by his body. Anyone who is in color will be a living soul. Anyone who is not is dead. Anyone in masks is another gatekeeper or someone who has come to help their family back to the realm. 

"And please, if a monotone soul asks for help, DO NOT trust them. The Reaper comes in many forms and can trick you. Anyone who asks for help does not need it, and they are near to judgement day. Souls will moan, cry, groan, or sob. That is the only noise they can and will make. Understood?"

I look at Angelica, head cocked slightly. "Don't trust the souls. Trust masks, and colors. Ignore the ghost and anyone who doesn't look like Mikey. Oh, and your masks will begin to leak tar. It is completely normal, although cold and uncomfortable, I do have tissues that you can use."

And with that, she reaches her arm out to us, and I place my hands atop hers just like minutes ago. My brothers follow suit, and the warmth is back.


	5. Chapter 5

I close my eyes tightly against the world, brightened from the void, and slowly peak them open. It was almost like looking at New York. I noticed the cries of souls, and the anxious feeling this whole place gave me. It was uncomfortable.

As I peer around, I now understood why the masks leaked, as the souls had streaks of black down their face and mouths, eyes a pitch-black dead look, with a sombre expression. This place wasn't meant for the living and it made itself known. 

"So, uh... How do we find him?" She looked up, eyes searching. "What are you doing?" "Limbo works differently than the void. You can't just go anywhere with a wave of your hand. I'm a gatekeeper and guider to loved ones. I hear everything."

Donnie looked to her curiously. "Everything? Do oth-" "No. I was cursed with this."

-

Am I running? What am I running from, why do I need too? Why does running feel better? Running, running, running, running, running, purple, running, running, running, running, blue, running- Red-

I'm falling, but I catch myself. Why are those familiar? What are they? Purple, blue, red- What was I doing? Was I running? Colours? What is this? Why is this?

I'm so confused. Squares, I'm running in circles- empty faces, sombre expressions, those were happy-

Happy. Aren't I happy? I don't know. I stop, turning back to the building I just fell off of. There's someone here with me. Alive, that I'm close to. I know the feeling.

Am I alive? I look down, at my arms. I'm the most colourful thing in this world, except my colours are bleeding where I stand. Give it back. I can't figure out where I am.

What am I? Why? Why is it only questions, and confusing answers and-

"Michelangelo" I... That's not... I?

"Michelangelo, come to me." I don't want to. I don't, no, I can't- I closed my eyes and it's dark. Perfect. I fall to the ground, curling into a fetal position. "Michelangelo!" No. Stop?

These aren't tears. They aren't a liquid I know. It isn't blood. I'm scared.

"Michelangelo." This isn't Master Splinter. But it's his voice. I know it is. But... "It's me." I look up, turning to the voice. No one. Its all around me.

I'm here for a reason. But. What? I want to go home. But something tells me otherwise.

"Michelangelo, I need you" I stand, wiping away the blackness. Is this what I must do? "Good. Now come to me, my son."

-

"Cursed?" "Well...born with it... Doesn't matter." She snaps her head to the left, eyes narrowing. "He's...following someone." She starts off as a leisure pace, slowly walking as if she's listening to something.

I follow close behind, and notice that its not only humans who exist in limbo, it has animals, other mutants..."Is that the Shredder?" Angelica stops, her eyes following Leo's. She nods.

"Shredder died, and has been ready to sentence a life of misery and pain for a while. Do not interact with him. He fears too."

I can't help but feel this place is darkening our fate. This place doesn't feel human, and never had. It feels controlled in a way and its uncomfortable enough to not step out of line.

Like if I did I'd suffer something worst than what this world has offered. "Not all Gatekeepers are good. Some whisper to the head of the family, to give them dark intents. They do the bidding of the Reaper to get more souls. More souls means more control over the masses. Saki wasn't evil. His guardian was."

"Why?" "The Reaper. I don't...know why he does anything. We need to get going, your brother is heading underground."


	6. Chapter 6

"Underground my sweet, Child..." I follow the sounds cluelessly, met with sewer and train tracks. When I finally recognize a junction, I take a right, running onto tracks, and finding...home. It looks just like... home...but pure white. Except for Papa.

I catiously take a step forward."Papa?" For the first time I've been able to think clearly... when I step past the thresholds, everything is black and just...me and Daddy...

"Michelangelo... come here, give me a hug..." There's something off about him, but it's papa! He can't be...wrong...but its not him.

Even if I know it's not him- I run and tackle him in a hug, more of the black liquid spilling from my eyes as I cry. He catches me easily, holding me like a child again. 

"It's alright, my son. I have you now." Papa's eyes flash red and then I fall alseep.

-

I stop in my tracks, eyes searching as if I'm looking for someone in the crowd of people. We have yet to have step foot underground and our chances are up. "Dammit." "What!?" "He's gone." "What do y-" "He's gone, I can't...hear him anymore." Oh but I know where they are. My head hurts.

I change my directions, heading for the alleyway, and then hiding in the corner.

-

Angelica is scared, stressed, and tired. She covers her ears as if she's had enough, and tears start forming in her eyes. And just as if the world stopped, it went silent. I turned to my brothers but they're frozen there, watching her too.

"They're fine..." She whispers, finally removing her hands from her ears. "I forgot why I never came here anymore." She laughs quietly, scooting over, and patting the ground next to her. "I know you don't trust me, but I trust you. I trust your brothers."

Angelica sighs, curling into herself tighter. "I love you guys...You saved me from the horrors of this world. And all the people in it. I would give anything to live with you guys."

I still didn't sit next to her, but I saw she was vulnerable. She froze time to be vulnerable. To the one person who doesn't trust her.

"How much does Mikey mean to you?" "I wouldn't have brought you guys here. I wanted to protect him from you guys... To protect him from the Reaper, because damn is Mikey so vulnerable here. A pure heart would get him killed here. And the Reaper already has him-"

She slaps a hand over her mouth. "He what-" Time started again, and she slumped down, passed out. I ran over to her, looking at her face. She was dead asleep.

But...I think I like her a little bit more now. "C'mon. We need to get somewhere safe." I picked her up bridal style. Pain bloomed through my shoulder and arm, and I almost dropped her had I not prepared for the shock.

Leo and Donnie looked at me strangely but didn't question it, Donnie however was going to suggest I lay off using my arm. He stopped because it wouldn't make a difference to me.

The world went on forever. There wasn't a safe place, anywhere but regardless, we decided the best place would be is in the sewer. The natural habitat of our species, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

We make it to our home, well alternate home. I stop in my tracks, recognizing black scorch marks of fire on the ground. There's a flame on one of the surfaces, and Leo steps on it, patting it out.

Donnie moves towards the scorch marks, while I set Angelica down. "It doesn't look to be anything other than. a quick fire. No explosives. 

"There's no possible way for a fire to have start. I don't think we have to worry too much."

Leo looked at the damage, thinking of keeping his family and Angelica safe. "Keep on your guard. No one leaves until Angel wakes or I say so."

I hummed in agreement and Donnie nods. Leo leaves to goes to brood in thw white dojo as I sit down, laying her head into my lap.

"Will she be okay?" I ask, looking at the unconscious body. Donnie hops over the sofa into the pit, kneeling besides her.

He checks her out, looking for vitals. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"She froze time."


	7. Chapter 7

I gasp awake, tears and tar streaming down my face. I stay pretty much still as I cry for Michelangelo and his brothers. Cry for my woes and sorrow that I've kept bottled in for so long.

My dream- my NIGHTMARE, of losing the people I loved to the wretched Reaper. And taking Mikey from me was only the start.

I can't bare this burden, of knowing this. But not yet.

Once I've settled down, my breathing back to normal, I realized there's a hand stroking my hair, and that my head was on someone's thighs.

I was midly surprised to see it was Raph. I felt bad for crying all over his leg, but he was looking away as if he was ignoring what he was doing.

Raph takes his hands away as I wipe my face and his leg with a tissue. "You doing okay?" The leader enters on quiet feet. "Yeah, princess just woke up too." "Great."

I sit up as they start talking, looking around the room, recognising it immediately. Panic sets in when I see the scorched floor.

"They were here." Leo looks at her. "They?" "Mikey. And the Reaper." Leo calls for Donnie, and he appears from his lab. "We're too late, he already has him!"

I stand up, pacing. "They bursted into flames?!" "No! Thats how he gets around, we need to start going, hes not going to give us another chance I can't-"

I bolt to the lair opening. "We have to go, now!" Raph was up and out, following the guardian. Leo and Donnie started after too.

-

I can think clearly. My father's warm hands, the warm sewer air of him. I'm tired but I can think. And I realized how bad I've fucked up. Because this is not Papa. 

It looks like him, but it's not him. His eyes are a different colour. Dark brown. I think I've seen them before. However Splinter's eyes are a red, like Donnie's.

So, this isn't who I thought he was. Who ever he is, I'll stick with him for a bit, snuggling closer to the warmth. I'm sure whatever happens in the future I can get out of it.

Maybe. He stops in front of the door, holding me in a certain way to keep me up, opening the room up to light. It was chiller, but had a lived in feel to it.

"My dear Michelangelo, you'll be here just for a bit. Until I get Angelica." Angelica? I know... that name... but where?

He lets me put my feet down, I look at him but he shifts, flames engulfing him. He was a large man in a dark cloak with a hood.

From what I could see under it, he had black hair, but that spilled down the side of his head, not contained in the rest of his body. His hands were brown, the palms naturally white as he started to grab his hair in anxiety. He starts brushing through it, tugging, just something to do with his hands.

"It's easier to think now isn't it? I mean of course it is, I'm the Reaper. I gave you back your mask. You know I'm not your father. Your father's been long gone. He's already been judged and sentence an after-life full of happiness."

I back up, hands touching the side of my shell... I forgot. I lost those a while ago. But why did I grab for them? "Looking for these?"

The Reaper pulls my nunchaku from nowhere. "It's fine, I won't withhold it from you. But on one condition. You won't try and attack me."

I look at him. He doesn't seem malicious, nor have evil intent. I can see that he's working towards a goal and doesn't want to harm me.

I walk foward slowly, holding out my hand. He places the nun-chucks into my grasping, holding on for a bit longer.

"I'm the Reaper by the way, but I already told you. I- I can control weak willed guardians to do my bidding. But I haven't done that in a while. Guardians can sometimes act of their own accord and then blame me. Everyone is afraid of me."

The Reaper looks away. "I wish they weren't. They don't listen to why I do the things I do. I'm collecting souls for a specific reason.

"You being here, by the way, is really helping me! Before! Before you jump to conclusions, no I don't want your soul. I already have enough, but you'll bring Angelica to me.

"I uh... you can also explore any part of the castle but you can't leave. Please. I really need you." The Reaper whispered, and from under the hood his eyes had a gleam to it.

"I will..." I smiled, but I sadden, a bit hopeful, if the Reaper is as kind as he says, "C- can I see my father before you go?" The Reaper thought for a moment before nodding, and with a clap of his hands, a thunderous sound wave shook the room, and before Michelangelo, his father started to assemble from what looked like dust.

His real father. Hamato Yoshi. Splinter. "I'll leave you two be." And with that the Reaper was gone in a ball of flames.


	8. Chapter 8

We ran over the rooftop with Angelica as the lead running far and faster than we could keep up. Perhaps another ability? She knew how fast to run to keep in sight, but still behind for us.

It was strange to have something faster than us other than a car and etc. when running. Usually Leo was in the lead and we follow his order. And now we're following a person who seems to have less human interaction than we have.

She drops down from the roof landing in a roll, she stands up, breathing and shaking heavily as we jump down catching ourselves on the white fire escape. We saw what she was looking at.

This place was decorated head to toe in colour. "I need you guys to stay here..." She says slowly and softly, as if steeling herself for something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and Angelica turned to me. "You guys... Just please... I'll get us on our way to Michelangelo, just stay put. Ignore whatevery one says. About me."

And with that she ran off, into the colour where life grew thicker from then on. We stayed put but I turned to Leo. "What is she hiding?" "Raph, I don't have any clue. This world is different but it still holds value of humans."

"People who want to see the world burn?" Donnie chimes in. "In a figurative sense I guess." And then we are approached by an guardian who appears to be pale white.

"Are you guys the turtle Angelica's protecting?" We look at him, indifferent. "You shouldn't trust her. Do you know what she is?"

"I know what I am Jax." The boy turns to Angelica, who looks dangerous, her hand in her satchel. "If you don't get away from them..." "You'll what? You know you can't do anything to me because I'm not a soul."

"Get away." She growled and the boy looked at her tauntingly. "Bet."

In a flash her hands pulls out of her satchel, knife slicing through the mask he held, tar spilling on the ground from the cut.

He grabbed his mask, backing up. "You'll always be like your father." "THAN IM DAMN PROUD BECAUSE IT KEEPS ME AWAY FROM YOU MOTHERFUCKERS."

Tears starts spilling down her face. And she turns away hiding herself as she pulls tissues out and starts wiping away her knife and her face.

"I'm sorry guys, you didn't need to hear or see that.. " Angelica whispers. "What was he talking about." She pushes the used tissues and her dagger into her bag, ignoring the question.

"C'mon we have a brother to save."

"What was he talking about." She didn't answer, instead, fingers curling into the purple strips of hair down her chest, brushing and tugging it.

"Why does it matter? It doesn't pertain to our mission and goal. Besides, it's not important."

"Angelica." My stern voice shook her and she tried to get smaller. "Please. I don't want this conversation. Not yet. Not here."

I wasn't taking no for an answer and grabbed her hands tugging her into a desolate corner. Leo followed and so did Donnie.

"Explain, Angelica." She started crying again. "If I tell you, you won't trust me, and if I do you won't trust me, so what's the point. We're wasting time fighting like children."

She hisses, but she still has tears falling down her cheeks. She shoved me aside, but I grabbed her arm and held her close. It wasn't a tight grip, as I breathed in slowly.

"I'm sorry." I kissed the top of her head and she looked at me in surprised. "C'mon. Let's go get Mikey."


	9. Chapter 9

"Papa!" I called out, jumping into his arms, he caught me easily, holding me like a child. This time it really was him. It was him, and it was home.

"Michelangelo? What are...you doing here? Where is this place?"

"Slash hurt me...and I ended up here... I can only remember running in circles, very confused, a girl named Angelica and the Reaper taking me. And second, I have no clue."

The rat nodded slowly. "Did you...die?" "No... Atleast, I don't think so." "Where are your brothers?" I squished my face against Splinter's chest. "I dunno... The Reaper only mentions Angelica. I doubt they're even coming."

"I would disagree. I can feel them here." I blink slowly. They're here? For me? I hug Papa tighter. "Why'd you ask then?" "Because at the time I didn't feel them."

-

It was foreboding. The place was as unnatural as any other place in this world. But it felt wrong. Like this is where sinners went.

I couldn't stand the wave of anguish and pain that was pulled out of me. Leo struggled too, his calm obedient mask slipping. Donnie fell down, curling up.

Angelica was the only one standing. She was a dark shadow as she stared at the castle and dangerous ledges that surrounded it.

-

I swallowed, a knot forming in my throat as I stood. I could hear Donnie gasping behind me, Raph and Leo both struggling to stay standing.

"Guilt is brought out in this place. Negative emotions are multiplied and you're stuck with a sick to the stomach feeling.

"You have to release your guilt and sorrow." I turned to them. "Once we reach the castle we'll be protected. The faster you get there the less painful it'll get." I waited for them to stand.

"Ready?" They each nod, and we take off.

-

I opened the door, slowly stepping out with Papa behind me. I was careful, stepping with causion in the hallway, though I wasn't sure why.

I figured I'd go to the left, since that was the way the Reaper and I came from. Papa was checking every door, as if looking for a trap.

We came to a grand stair case, the steps curving along the walls while a large balcony sat up stairs.

The doors slammed open and the hollow cries of the dead echoed in the halls as four people shut the doors. I peak over the banister, and there sat my brothers.

"Raph?" I ask quietly. He looks up eyes widening. "Mikey!" I jump over the fence, landing into a roll and charging my brother.

Raph hugged me the tightest he's ever done. We swing in a circle, holding tightly as he collaspes on the ground on his knees.

I heard a gasp and I looked at Leo. "Master Splinter..." Raph shifted too, looking at Papa. He gasped, standing up with me in arms. "My sons..."  
-

I couldn't believe it. Maater Splinter stood before me, and Mikey was in my arms. It felt like home again. I stepped forward and Master Splinter hugged me. Donnie pulled his arm arouns him, and Leo slid into the hug too.

It was really home.

-

I look up to the stairs. There sat the Reaper, a grin on his hooded face.

"Angelica!" He threw his hood off, but I stood my ground. I glanced behind me, noticing that they haven't noticed him. 

"Honey..." I glare at him. "Baby girl... you-" "I'm not your baby girl! I stopped being your baby girl!" "Is that the way you greet your father after all these years?"

I sniffed, anger boiling in my blood.


	10. Chapter 10

"The day you killed mom was the day you stopped being my father." I hiss. Flames errupted around me, caging me from moving. They slowly began to close around me, but I don't move from my spot.

He won't hurt me.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE _THEM_. YOU NEVER LISTENED JUST BECAUSE I DID ONE BAD THING!" "ONE!?"

I shriek "TELL THAT TO THE MILLIONS OF OTHER HUMAN SOULS YOU SACRFICED FOR NO REASON!" The Reaper looked at me. I knew I was crying, my mask showing very little except for the mixture. The flames dissipate, and he turns away. He was also crying. "I didn't do it for no reason..." And he disappeared.

-

"FATHER?!" I shout. "IS THAT THE THING YOU WANTED TO HIDE FROM US?!" Angelica turned to me. "Yes. My mother was human and my father was the Reaper. I was fully meant to take on the life of taking souls to the other side. I had every power my father does."

Angelica looks at her hand, flames growing from them before extinguished them.

"I didn't want to reap souls forever so I became a guardian. I chose to protect a family at all cost.

"Hamato Yoshi's family. I couldn't protect Shen's life anymore than I could Miwa's. They were torn from Yoshi. But when his four turtles and himself mutated, I knew I would protect them.

"Forever and ever."

Angelica turned away, holding herself. She shivered in fear or anger. Maybe both.

"And then he killed her.

"Or so everyone says. He says that she sacrificed herself for me. I don't even understand why!? Why would she?" I pause shaking my head.

"I'll take you guys home now... I hope you and your father had a pleasent time together." She bows respectfully towards Master Splinter, before turning to us.

"No."

-

My voice echoes in the hall, and my daughter looks at me. "I finally... I finally had enough souls for this... Your mother knew you could never be like the other Guardians. You're apart of me. You would always be hated."

I say softly, hands cupped together to hide what I've been waiting to gift Angelica for years. "When Michelangelo came to this realm I saught my chance to bring you to me. He complied willingly and new I meant no harm."

I look at my daughter, holding her face. "I found a way to make you mortal..." Angelica's eyes widen, stepping back as I open my palm to show off the beautiful opal.

"You can finally live your life outside of a realm that does not need you. But as soon as you die mortally, and you come to this world again, you will become a Reaper. I will need you too. But for now, my sweet child, I gift you a way to belong."

Angelica was speechless. "You... How?" "That power to view anywhere you want. That is also mine. Your mother and I... we wanted you to be happy. So, we chose a way to make you happy, maybe not for long, but long enough.

"Your Alebrije, he will also roam by your side for as long as you live. He may not age, but he can take damage so be careful." Angelica looked down at my palm. "How are you sure this will work?"

"You are human." "But-" "Not fully but enough." "And you're-" "I'm not lying." She was quiet for a moment before looking in my eyes.

Angelica than hugged me. For the first time since her mother sacrificed herself. I felt tears drip down my face, gripping her snd holding her tight. "I'm so sorry, Papa..." I sushed her. "I should've-" "Shush...You believe me now. It's okay."

Angelica took a step back, looking at Raphael who seemed to be happy. Happier than when he found out she was my daughter. "Well?"

Angelica turned to me and I placed the opal in her hand. Light cracked her skin, and she looked at me, a bit worried, until the light grew brighter and her skin broke apart, revealing a new self. A mortal.

"Papa..." I held her again. "You being happy is the best wish I could ever have. Don't thank me." She nodded. "Will you visit?"

I shrug, holding her tight. "Alright, do you guys want to get home?" The turtles nodded, Hamato Yoshi looking at them one last time. "I love you my sons. Good luck Angelica."

She bows to him, and he follows suit. He begins to dissipate, his job fulfilled. "Now, time for you 5 to get home." I clapped my hand and fire m grew around them, and disappeared as fast as it had come.

They would wake in theor bodies, and she would be with them. "Join me soon, my baby girl."


	11. Epilogue

Raph laughed heartily, Angelica focusing on beating a boss in one of the many games they owned. Mikey was player two, and was also helping her fight, giving them an advantage over the ridiculously hard boss.

Like literally, they could've done literally anything else! When they died for the millionth time, Angelica set the controller down, leaning her head on the couch cusion in frustration.

"Beaten! By a game! I'm an immortal mortal and I'm beatin, by an animated boss!" Raph chuckled. "Bet Mikey over here sacrficed you just so that his character could win." "Did not."

"Oh NOW you hear me!" Mikey didn't respond, other than sticking out his tongue as he jumped out of the way of vines from the animated flower.

"Ah shit!" The character lost the last life it had, the "You Died!" Card showing up and showing the ridiculously cheesey pun of the flower. "He's so hard to beat!"

"Serves you right!" Mikey pouted. "I'm going to buy some pizza." The orange banded turtle stood up and left the room.

Angelica climed up into the chair next to Raph, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Hey uh...thank you for making me realize how much my brother means to me. And how badly I was treating him."

Her smile softens. "It's alright. Sometimes we need to take a moment and see how badly we are effecting the ones we love. It's okay to realize this and fix it. But if you didn't decide to do that, and continued hurting your loved ones, than it could've gone a lot more differently.

"Besides, I'm glad I took the risk, and helped Mikey back to you. In the time I got to be able to be mortal, and experience life without the horrible background."

Angelica smiled, and Raph smiled too. She was contagious and infected him with happiness.

He pulled Angelica closer, pressing a kiss to her lips, her eyebrows raising in surprise, but before he pulled away she kissed back, hand touching his neck, and rubbing it with her thumb.

"Eugh, took you long enough." Angelica pulled apart looking at Mikey, flushing as did Raph. He stood up. "Mikey!" The youngest stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry, before running away to tell the others.

"LEO! DONNIE!" Mikey's voice echoed. "APRIL AND CASEY! RAPH AND ANGELICA FINALLY KISSED!" Angelica chuckled as she heard him cry out as Raph probably tackled him. "You nut!"

"I agree with Michelangelo, it took you long enough." Angelica jumped turning to the Reaper. "Papa!" She jumped out of the pit, into her father's arms.

"How have you been, baby girl?" Angelica smiled. "Very happy!" She lifted her casual shirt just a bit, to show off the stitches that were on her side. "Look what I got! It hurt but it was human!"

The Reaper chuckled, touching it just barely. "Oh my god." He shook his head and Angelica pushed her shirt down. "It's been wonderful by the way... I couldn't ask for anything else."

"I'm glad. I couldn't ask for a more happier daughter." "Thank you, Papa." Angelica embraced her father again. "Of course. Anything for my sweet girl."


End file.
